Sonho Ruim
by Watashinomori
Summary: Sonhos que prevalecem diante de nosso maior desejo, sonhos são coisas preciosas às quais devemos sempre atentar, mesmo que sejam meros pesadelos. :YAOIslash::SiriusRemus:


**Sonho Ruim**

**Disclaimer: **Eu tinha uma vaquinha que se chamava direitos autorais, um dia fiquei com pena e dei ela pra JK...

**Summary:** Sonhos que prevalecem diante de nosso maior desejo, sonhos são coisas preciosas às quais devemos sempre atentar, mesmo que sejam meros pesadelos.

**Aviso: **Yaoi, manxman, bishounen, aishounen... contém relacionamento homossexual. Então não venha reclamar, ok?

**Shipper: **Sirius e Remus

**N/A: **Em _itálico _é pov da época atual.

-----

_Às vezes tudo parece dar errado. Algo parece te impedir de agir na hora certa. Foi assim com você, comigo, com todo mundo. Eu lembro que eu tive um sonho estranho certa vez. Estava tudo escuro, e eu estava sozinho. Eu acordei amuado e me encolhi contra você naquela noite. Mas hoje não dá, e não é um sonho. Está escuro e eu estou completamente sozinho. Onde você está? Onde você poderia estar? Onde for, seja onde for, eu irei te encontrar._

-Rem... Remus?

-Ahn? – ele acordou esfregando os olhos.

-Você está bem?

-Por que...?

-Você está na minha cama. Você nunca vem atrás de mim depois de uma briga. Aconteceu algo, meu anjo?

Por um momento ele se perguntou do que Sirius estava falando. Então lembrou da noite anterior, da briga sobre contar ou não a James sobre eles. Lembrou da raiva de Sirius por não entender seu lado. E da tristeza pelo namorado ter lhe virado as costas. Mas agora nada disso parecia importar agora que seu namorado acariciava seu rosto com aquele olhar preocupado.

-Pesadelo... – sussurrou suavemente. Era estranho como a verdade escapava de seus lábios quando estavam juntos.

Sentiu Sirius o abraçar suavemente.

-Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou estar – e um beijo foi depositado em sua testa.

_Mas não está. Você estava lá, naquela hora, e quando o pesadelo se tornou repetitivo. Toda noite, uma após a outra. Por algum motivo eu via cada um de vocês morrerem. Por algum motivo eu me via impotente de protegê-los. Por algum motivo eu não podia salvá-los. Mas o pior sempre vinha quando era a sua vez. Quando era você quem sumia. Nada doía mais do que o olhar que você me lançava, sorrindo suavemente, contradizendo suas palavras e a situação. "Eu nunca te amei, e não vou ficar aqui para sempre". Não importava o quanto a verdade escapasse de meus lábios diante de você, eu nunca contei essa parte. Eu tive medo de ser verdade, eu tive medo do que me aconteceria se fosse verdade. Eu era tão dependente de sua presença, de sua alegria, que se aquilo fosse verdade eu podia até morrer. Então eu comecei a me afastar._

-Pensei que estivesse tudo bem, foi você quem foi até minha cama, afinal.

O moreno estava diante do rapaz loiro, seus braços cruzados e feições emburradas, enquanto o loiro continuava lendo, ignorando-o prontamente.

-Você não pode me ignorar o tempo todo, você sabe que eu estou certo.

-Esse é o ponto – soltou muito baixo, porém não o suficiente.

-Yup – sorriu o outro. Então sentou ao lado do namorado, muito mais próximo do que seria prudente. – Não fique com essa cara como se tivéssemos que contar a Hogwarts inteira. É só o James.

E como se conjurado pelo nome o outro rapaz apareceu.

-Só eu o quê?

O loiro corou furiosamente ignorando os outros dois rapazes. O moreno de cabelo comprido sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo e o moreno de óculos ficou ainda mais confuso. Depois o rapaz chamado James olhou longamente para os amigos, notando que Remus e Sirius estavam próximos demais. Ele meramente ergueu uma sobrancelha diante de toda a cena.

-Jim, temos que te contar uma coisa.

-Não me chame de Jim, e se forem me contar sobre... – ele gesticulou furiosamente com a mão, e então fez um sinal abrangendo os dois na poltrona. – Isso, eu já sei. Vocês às vezes são meio óbvios. Não, Rem, não tenha um ataque _agora_. Hogwarts ainda não notou – e riu. Remus estava ainda muito vermelho e prestes a explodir. – Eu só me perguntava quando Sirius iria dobrar você para poder me contar. Peter ainda não notou e nem eu contei, se isso preocupa você.

-Ele é meio preconceituoso, não sei se vou contar – Remus finalmente falou.

-Isso é verdade – Sirius confirmou e o abraçou brevemente. – Ainda está bravo comigo?

-Eu nunca consigo ficar bravo com você Sirius.

James fez uma careta diante a cena.

_Essa é a minha verdadeira maldição. Ainda lembro do sonho daquela noite. Sozinho no escuro, uma voz gritando palavras ofensivas, eu sentia uma mão apontando para mim embora não visse nada além de mim. Você estava longe, mas eu pude sentir seu cheiro, então corri até você. Você estava atrás de grades, eu chamei seu nome e você se foi. Era eu quem estava preso, era sua voz que me ofendia e era sua mão que apontava para mim como se eu fosse um animal preso. Talvez, eu realmente seja._

"_Monstro."_

_Talvez eu nunca possa fugir dessa acusação._

_E diante de toda essa situação, de você me ofendendo e gritando comigo eu só pude pedir..._

"_Não me deixe só"._

-Remus! Acorde! Você está me assustando.

O outro rapaz levantou ofegante, olhando em volta e encontrando olhos grises preocupados consigo. Ele sorriu falsamente e recostou-se contra aquele peito largo. Sirius começou a afagar seus cabelos claros e a beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

-Já passou.

-Nunca vai passar – suspirou inaudivelmente.

-Quê?

-Nada. Que horas são?

-Já é manhã. Rem, você estava suando e resmungando, eu nunca vi você fazer isso. Eu pensei que você estivesse com febre, mas não. Eu fiquei muito assustado.

-Não fique, são só pesadelos.

-Eles estão freqüentes. Freqüentes demais. Talvez devesse procurar Madame Pomfrey.

-Não, são só pesadelos.

Desvencilhou-se do namorado e começou a trocar de roupa. Olhou rápido para o relógio, só para notar que ainda era seis da manhã, o café nem devia ter sido servido. Mesmo assim ele se trocou, passou a mão num livro que estava na cabeceira e desceu as escadas. Chegando à sala comunal sentou numa poltrona vermelha e pôs-se a ler. Só então ouviu passos apressados vindo de encontro a ele.

-Não pense que vai fugir assim tão fácil. Eu não vou abrir mão de você, mesmo que você o faça.

-Não me venha com frases prontas, Sirius. Eu não estou morrendo, são só sonhos.

-Mas isso está te afetando! Eu sinto como se às vezes você não quisesse nem ficar perto de mim.

-Não exagere.

-Antes o fosse – ele estava exasperado. Gesticulava furiosamente. Por duas vezes quase derrubara o relógio da lareira. – Se for por minha causa, eu quero saber. Se você quiser – ele mudou completamente. Seu jeito hiperativo e gesticulações sumiram dando espaço a uma expressão triste. – Se você quiser, eu me afasto de você – e ele agora mirava o fogo, os olhos marejados e com uma expressão de dor. – Se não me ama mais, eu posso entender... – ofego – Sou apenas um estabanado, um idiota completo, um... – sentiu dois braços apertarem seu corpo.

-Sim, é um estabanado e um idiota completo por estar conjeturando essa hipótese. Sirius, eu amo você. Eu só não quero falar desses sonhos, está bem? Só deixa estar...

-Não posso. Eu me preocupo com você!

Sirius puxou Remus escada acima, de volta para a cama. Só para poderem ficar abraçados sem medo de serem pegos por ninguém.

_Seus olhos estavam tristes quando disse aquelas palavras, ainda lembro de sua expressão de dor. Eu mesmo senti a dor em meu peito só de olhar para seus olhos tão apagados e cheios de lágrimas. Você nunca chorava, diante de ninguém, mas quase chorou naquela hora. E eu estou chorando agora._

_Você às vezes era impossível, me levou para cama com segundas intenções, não que eu fosse reclamar, também era um adolescente cheio de hormônios, mas o que valeu para mim, foi quando, no final, você acariciou o meu rosto e sussurrou "eu queria ficar assim para sempre" e então me beijou. Um beijo suave, quase tímido, como fora o nosso primeiro beijo._

-Remus... Remus – James o sacudia suavemente.

-Senhor Lupin – a voz da professora era de surpresa mesclada com irritação. Ninguém esperava que o aluno perfeito estivesse dormindo durante as aulas. Todos os alunos olhavam para ele, seus olhos arregalados, todos sussurrando.

Mas quando o rapaz levantou o rosto todos contiveram um ofego. Lágrimas grossas rolavam por suas bochechas. James mordeu o lábio inferior e abraçou o amigo, Sirius aproximou-se mais do namorado e tocou seu joelho carinhosamente, o loirinho menor do grupo olhava para ele piedosamente e a bronca morreu na garganta da professora.

-Algum problema, senhor Lupin? – ela perguntou maternalmente.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto negava delicadamente. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a copiar as anotações no quadro. James o soltou para Sirius poder agarrá-lo possessivamente.

-Sirius, aqui não, por favor... – ele pediu num fio de voz.

Assim que o sino do fim da aula tocou, Remus começou a recolher suas coisas devagar. Sirius aprontou toda sua mochila e ficou esperando o namorado. Snape passou por eles falando alguma gracinha que foi devidamente ignorada. Só quando estavam sozinhos o silêncio foi quebrado.

-Você vai acabar perdendo o almoço.

-Você não vai fugir da conversa. Isso é muito mais importante que o meu almoço. Foi outro pesadelo, não foi?

Remus começou a andar sem esperar pelo namorado, tinha certeza que estava sendo seguido. Ele estava indo rumo a uma sala vazia ou uma passagem secreta.

-Foi o nosso primeiro beijo. Foi estranho, eu pensei que seria um sonho bom – ele balançou a cabeça suavemente. – Estávamos embaixo daquele carvalho, jogando conversa fora, então você se inclinava sobre mim, e quando iria me beijar, puff... tudo sumia e eu estava sozinho – falava enquanto andava pelo corredor vazio.

Sirius parou, mas Remus continuou. Quando o loiro percebeu que não era seguido estancou.

-Moony, eu vou estar aqui. Sempre.

_De novo a sua mentira patética. Tudo bem, eu também menti quando falei daquele sonho. Ainda tinha lágrimas em meus olhos, lembrando de suas palavras. "Realmente achou que eu me apaixonaria por um monstro? Eu sinto o cheiro de sangue em você, eu sinto o cheiro de morte e carnificina. Eu vou achar alguém mais apropriado..."_

_Então você me levantava pelo cabelo, me agarrava pelo colarinho e me jogava num abismo que havia acabado de se abrir. E novamente, tudo que fiz foi implorar..._

"_Mesmo assim, mesmo que não me ame, não me deixe..."_

_Eu sou um inútil, sempre fui, sempre me arrastei por você. Era um terreno perigoso o qual eu pisava. Você não era conhecido por sua estabilidade. Você podia cansar de mim, eu podia não ser bom o suficiente, mas ainda assim você estava lá pela manhã, e depois de cada pesadelo, você me tornou dependente de você, completamente. E agora... agora me deixou só._

-E se não estiver? – ele havia voltado a chorar.

-Eu estarei.

-Mas se acontecer alguma coisa? Se levarem você para longe de mim? Se você quiser ir para longe de mim? – por um momento ele achou que fosse gritar, mas sua voz tornou-se apenas um fio e começou a sumir.

-Olhe para mim, Rem, você acha que algum dia eu iria querer estar longe de você?

-Não sei, eu nunca sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, eu nunca sei o que você está pensando...

-Isso é simples, eu vou estar pensando em você. – ele sorriu amavelmente e o abraçou.

-Não é tão simples. Eu queria que fosse. Eu tenho tanto medo.

-Remus, eu vou estar aqui para te proteger, não tenha medo.

-É disso que eu tenho medo. Eu te amo tanto, eu sempre tive controle de mim e de minhas emoções, mas isso...eu não consigo controlar, eu tenho medo de, no fim, me machucar.

-Isso não se deve controlar, você tem que deixar fluir. Não tenha medo, eu não vou deixar que nada te machuque.

-Se algo acontecer com você?

-Não vai acontecer.

-Me jura que vai deixar de ser imprudente. Que vai se cuidar.

-Remus...

-JURE. Eu não vou conseguir viver num mundo sem você, não mais.

-Vamos para Pomfrey, se você for eu juro.

_Por isso você nunca jurou. Porque eu nunca fui._

_De alguma maneira eu consegui te arrastar para o salão principal. Eu não entendo, até hoje, porque eu tinha tanto medo de ir à enfermaria para saber desses pesadelos. Talvez eu tivesse medo de ser algo pior do que já sou._

_Foi nesse dia que eu parei de te contar sobre os pesadelos, foi quando eu realmente comecei a me afastar, numa tentativa desesperada, e inútil, de parar de necessitar tanto da sua presença._

-Remus? Está sonhando acordado?

-Não Sirius, eu estou ouvindo esse seu discurso sobre eu não me preocupar comigo mesmo – uma mão passou sorrateira pelo seu ombro.

-É sério, amor – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você anda tão desleixado consigo mesmo, isso me preocupa.

-Não exagere – ele estava corado. Empurrou o namorado, afinal estavam no salão principal.

-É sério, você nunca dormiu numa aula, e hoje... você estava até chorando.

-Não precisa me lembrar.

-Remus – era a voz de James. – Você vai contar sobre o que teve hoje na aula de transfiguração?

-Deixa pra lá, James. Era só um sonho. Não comece como Sirius. Já basta ele me importunando – Potter ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender.

-Ele está tendo pesadelos sempre. Quase toda noite. Eu estou pedindo para ir em Pomfrey ver.

-Concordo, pode ser alguma maldição do Ranhoso.

-Não tem nada a ver. Vou pegar os materiais para a tarde, vocês vêm?

Os garotos levantaram meio contrariados e seguiram o loiro. Pegaram seus livros e materiais específicos. Então caminharam lentamente, cada um para sua aula. Sirius lançou um olhar triste ao ver o namorado subir para aritmancia enquanto ele descia para poções.

O professor falava sobre a importância dos NEWTs e como os alunos deviam se preparar para eles, mas o aluno mais aplicado da sala apenas olhava para a janela. Ele pensava no namorado e sobre sua vida. O pergaminho à sua frente estava praticamente negro de tanto que ele rabiscava a mesma frase. Apenas algumas linhas eram legíveis "Não está certo". De repente seu olhar tornou-se decidido e ele se levantou.

-Professor, se me dá licença, eu tenho que passar na enfermaria.

Provavelmente McGonagall já havia atualizado todos os professores do seu show da manhã, porque ele apenas assentiu e sorriu amavelmente.

Remus então caminhou até a sala de Slughorn e bateu suavemente na porta. Um gryffindor abriu-a lentamente com um ar surpreso e Slughorn aparentava estar ainda mais abobado.

-Senhor Lupin? – Remus recebia um convite semanal para entrar no Clube do Slug, que era devidamente declinado com toda a delicadeza.

-Posso tomar o senhor Black por um instante? Er... Pomfrey quer ter uma palavrinha com ele... – os alunos começaram a sussurrar. Sirius ficou confuso e levantou devagar esperando a aprovação do professor. Ele era do Clube, embora só tivesse entrado por causa de James, que, por sua vez, entrara por causa de Lily.

-Sim, sim. Lógico. Leve o tempo que for preciso. Não estava atrapalhando nada importante, era só uma revisão, a qual, vejo, ele já até completou.

Sirius caminhou para fora da sala com seus materiais com um ar confuso, querendo saber o que Pomfrey queria com ele. Será que Remus tinha ido até a enfermaria? Ele caminhou junto de Remus em silêncio por um tempo. Começaram a subir as escadas e no quarto andar Sirius iria entrar no corredor para a enfermaria quando Remus puxou o seu braço.

-Pomfrey não quer falar com você, sou eu que quero.

_Foi a decisão mais firme de toda minha vida.Nunca estive tão convicto de qualquer coisa. Eu sei que foi a decisão certa, porque quando você voltou pela primeira vez eu vi nos seus olhos que eu sempre estive certo._

-Você está matando aula?

-Esse não é o ponto. Vamos primeiro para o dormitório.

-Você mentiu para o Slug?

-_Sirius._

Algo no tom do loiro fez a alegria de Sirius se dissipar. Ele abriu a boca, mas o outro começou a andar antes dele falar qualquer coisa. Em silêncio eles seguiram até o sétimo andar. Remus sussurrou a senha e entraram na sala comunal, então foram para o dormitório.

-Remus... – ele chamou aflito.

-Eu estive pensando, pensando muito. Eu... – ele parecia prestes a chorar. – Eu amo você tanto, eu estava pensando no que seria de mim se acontecesse algo a você. Eu pensei no que sentiria se soubesse que você estava sofrendo e no que poderia fazer você sofrer... foi aí que eu tomei uma decisão.

-Pare.

-Eu sei que você não vai concordar no início... – ele continuava sem escutar os protestos do outro.

-PARE!

-Mas é o melhor para você... é o melhor para mim...

-EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR. VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE TOMAR UMA DECISÃO DESSAS SEM MIM! – ele puxou o loiro com força pelos pulsos. E olhava para o seu rosto, Sirius chorava furiosamente. – Hoje de manhã você disse que não queria que eu me afastasse.

-Eu só disse que te amava. Que não tinha deixado de te amar, porque isso não vai acontecer nunca!

-Então por que você quer terminar comigo?

-Não quero que você fique com um lobisomem. Isso vai fazer você sofrer eventualmente, vai te cansar ter que lidar comigo o tempo todo, você não vai terminar por pena. Eu... eu não quero isso.

-EU NUNCA FARIA UMA COISA DESSAS.

-Pode acontecer de um dia, caso nós moremos juntos, eu escapar e... morder você.

-Eu não me importaria...

-MAS EU SIM! Eu me importaria, eu preferiria morrer a isso.

O barulho do tapa ecoou pelas paredes do dormitório. O choro do moreno cessou e seus olhos estavam frios como gelo.

-Se quer terminar comigo, Lupin, ao menos me dê uma desculpa menos esfarrapada, vou voltar para a minha aula.

A porta do dormitório bateu com estrondo.

Remus caiu no chão chorando copiosamente. O tapa não havia doído, mas outra coisa havia quebrado naquele momento, e isso sim doía.

_Sua mão não foi tão pesada quanto seu olhar. Doeu. Doeu como se estivessem arrancando meu coração a dentadas, mas ainda assim, encolhido no chão em meio as lágrimas eu sorri. Porque um de nós iria encontrar a felicidade. Um de nós teria um futuro. Mas no fim, eu sou o fraco._

Remus acordou ofegante, um grito estrangulado em sua garganta. Olhou para os lados, sozinho em sua cama. Sirius não estava lá, nunca mais estaria. Ele se ergueu e foi até a cama do outro rapaz, parou diante das cortinas e voltou a chorar se encolhendo no chão. No sonho da vez o lobisomem estraçalhava o moreno enquanto sua cabeça decapitada olhava para o monstro e repetia sem parar "Eu sabia". Um instinto de ver se o moreno estava bem assolou o rapaz, mas sua covardia fez com que ele apenas se recostasse contra a cortina e adormecesse ali.

Ele acordou novamente em sua cama. Levantou suavemente e se trocou. Desceu para o café da manhã. Todos já estavam indo para Hogsmeade. Remus não iria. Era a primeira lua-cheia do mês. E ele estava sozinho naquela noite. James passou acenando de mãos dadas com a namorada. Lily lhe mandou um sorriso afável. Peter já devia estar entocado dentro da Honeydukes. O castelo parecia assustadoramente mais vazio naquele dia. Então Remus se enfiou na biblioteca e ficou jogando xadrez muggle lá, Pince o mataria se fosse um daqueles barulhentos de bruxos.

Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos e nos seus esforços para não chorar e se desesperar que nem notou uma mão que movimentou um bispo.

-Seria engraçado ver você perder para você mesmo. – ele sussurrou sem um pingo de diversão na voz.

-Eu já perdi – e derrubou o rei branco. – Eu sempre perco.

-Esse é o problema, você sempre desiste – duas mãos seguraram o seu queixo e ergueram seu rosto, ele foi obrigado a encarar os olhos grises de Sirius. – Eu encontrei você no pé da minha cama, adormecido. Na verdade eu vi você chegar lá e adormecer, eu não estava dormindo na hora. Eu ia levantar e falar com você, mas esperei você entrar. Eu não tive coragem de te acordar, você parecia precisar daquele sono.

-Eu preciso mais de você – ele mais gesticulou com os lábios que falou. Isso arrancou um sorriso de Sirius.

-Sim. Eu também preciso de você. Por isso EU resolvi que não vou desistir de nós, e não vou deixar que você desista – seu sorriso era brilhante e a emoção havia voltado à voz dele.

-Sirius... – Remus foi calado com um beijo longo.

-Amo você.

_Eu nunca duvidei de sua palavra. Em instante algum. E aquelas duas palavras sussurradas na biblioteca após aquele beijo foram a minha perdição. Eu voltei para os seus braços feito um imbecil. Me deixei ser arrastado para o quarto, para sua cama. Sorri feito um bobo em seus braços. Ouvi seus planos para o futuro._

_Mas nada disso fez com que os pesadelos parassem de vir. Só que eu não queria apagar seu sorriso mais bonito. Então fiquei calado. E eu fui me calando cada vez mais. Sorria quando não queria mais. Então eu vi o _seu _sorriso se apagar. Vi você sussurrar "eu te amo" cada vez mais sem emoção. Vi seu olhar se desviar do meu cada vez mais. Vi a pena estampada no seu rosto cada vez que eu dizia "Eu te amo". Doía. Doía mais que qualquer pesadelo. Cada "eu sempre estive certo" doía mais que o lobo rasgando minha pele._

_Mas no fim, eu sempre sussurrava quando você dormia "Não me deixe" não importava o quanto doesse, doeria mais se você se fosse._

_E você se foi. Uma vez, a primeira. Eu estava banhado em ódio para notar a dor de meu coração. Mas você voltou depois. Quando eu vi aquele artigo ainda sentia o ódio. Mas quando eu te vi, na Casa dos Gritos, que eu soube a história toda, a dor veio de vez. Doze longos anos de separação. E então você veio para minha casa. "Será tudo como antes" eu pensei. Mas não foi. Você não teve pena suficiente para voltar a ser meu amante. Você estava ferido demais para ter que me suportar ao invés de se suportar. Mas ainda assim eu me mantive ao seu lado. Recebendo ocasionais beijos e me prendendo àquilo com todas as minhas forças._

_Mas os pesadelos nunca pararam, nem durante sua curta volta._

_E então você se foi. De novo, a última vez. E não voltou. E não vai voltar. E agora que não há ódio, eu sofro. Dói tudo. Dói até respirar. Mas parei de ter pesadelos. Porque nenhum consegue ser pior que a minha realidade._

-Por favor, Sirius, não me deixe.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Ficou meio FyeKurogane o relacionamento deles ¬¬... mas tudo bem, eu gostei...

**N/B:** Esse angst ficou bem angst mesmo, viu? Como é que o Sirius teve a falta de coração de não voltar pro Rem? Vixi, quase que eu choro xD


End file.
